There are many methods available for groups of individuals to engage in conferencing. One common method, videoconferencing, involves one or more individuals located in one location engaging in a video conference with one or more individuals located in at least one other location, remote from the first. Videoconferencing involves the use of video equipment, such as cameras and displays. When the remote location has more cameras than the local location has displays, individuals at the local location have an artificial and unrealistic experience during the videoconference. Similarly, individuals at the local location have a diminished experience if the aggregate number of cameras at several remote locations outnumbers the displays at the local location.